The amazing spiderwoman Fight of the shocker Act 8
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Penny now with out a Job gets a new one at the Daily Bugle· but now has the fight the Shocker who is task to kill spider-woman and bring her mask to the Big-man as pay Can penny stop the Shocker and get her pay from the Daily Bugle ?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 The Market job

It was a dark night at New York at a big company known as the Roxxon Corporation a team of men are carrying a black box in to a van

At a car pack a Big strong woman is looking from the window and gets her phone out

Yeah its me O'Hirn she said on the phone The van is on the way be sure to get it she said and puts the phone down

Got it said A person in a black mask Than he give the Signal to Strike than they get out There Bazokas and bast the rode that sends the van of the rode than two people brake the doors down to Retrive the Box that was made with adamantium

Later at a Unknown Hide out Madonna one of the enforcers that was the last one after Spider-woman took down the other two back five weeks ago and opens the box

Hear it is Lady Hammerhead open and ready to be nuse she said

Good said Lady Hammerhead now you put it on she said as she point to her

Me ? Madonna asked why ?

You still have to make up for that little screw up after your team got frown in Jail Hammerhead said as she point to her ether you put the suit on or your body will be at the bottom at the sea she said

Fine than said Madonna as she pick up the suit and look at it

The next day At penny house Penny was in her room reading one of her comics after she got fired from her Job from the Lab

Than she hears a knowk from her door and she see her spider-woman costume on the bed after last night and hides it under the bed covers and Opens the door

Oh hey Uncle Martin said Penny what are you doing hear ? she asked

I am just poping over to the Watson to see the big game he said so I leaft you some toast and furit he said and leaft

Later as Penny went down to eat her breakfist she saw more bills and did not look to happy about them

Than Uncle Martin shows up with some big news

Penny I have some good news The Watson boy would like to meet up with you said Martin

Humm what is the guy like ? asked Penny

Well just you everyday hard back kid and he is pretty well behaved Martin said

Than Penny look shock as she knew what those everyday Boyfrends were like

Why don't we meet with him now said Uncle Martin

Oh that reminds me said Penny I have to go see someone she said and than leaft

Later at the Hart of New York Penny in her spider woman costume was nuseing her webs to swing by

Emily said Penny as she was one the phone I know I screw up big time and I am sorry she said and I know I am on your hit list she said

Look don't go all Emo on me Emily said I just need some time to cool off about this okay she said to Penny

Got it said Penny on the Roof tops two of Lady hammerheads men are tracking her down

Later at Osborns Penthouse at Helga room Her and Penny are talking as Penny was on her bed as Helga was on the floor nuseing her new laptop

Okay so your Uncle is seting you up with some date ? asked Helga as she look at penny

Yeah and I am not ready for a Boyfrend yet said Penny most of them are hot heads or think any guy is going after his girl or something she said

Yeah but that's life said Helga

Than Penny gets a Emile on her Phone and it is from Jameson with a Job offer with the Daily Bugle and a Pay check

Than Penny smiled and leaft the room

See ya said Penny as she took her bag and leaft the penthouse

Later outside of the Daily Bugle Kate Urich got out from the Taxi and was about to open the door and Saw penny

Going somewere ? she adked

Just to see Jameson said Penny I was offer a job and a paycheck

Wait said Kate are you that parker kid that took the picter of the Lizard ? she asked as she look in wonder

Sure am she said

The name is Kate Urich done the story on the Daredevil fight back in Chicago she said

I know that Story said Penny I read it when it came out on the internet what was she like ? penny asked

Well kind of like batman mix with Nightwing said Kate anyway I was Quite shock how good the picter was said Kate

Thanks replied Penny but I kind of got on to everyones bad sides when I took that picter of the Lizard and Spider-woman said Penny plush it cost me my old job

The price of the photographer smiled Kate you better come with me you wont last two rounds with Jamson gunn joked Kate and they made it in side and took the Elivator and went to the main room were the magic happens

Penny looks around with Kate and they see jess Jamerson talking to her secretary Ben Brant

Hey mrs Jameson said Penny I am Penny parker you know the one who took the picter she said

ah so your Paker she said as she drank her tea come in to my Office kid she said and they talk in the Office

I have to say kid you have some good work she said How would you like a job ? she asked a part time one

Sure said Penny I will be up for that she said

Good I need some new picters and be sure to come back and than we can talk about your pay check she said

Okay smiled Penny and they shake hands and than Ben Brant show up to offer penny a cupcake

Cupcake ? asked Ben made them my self

Thanks said Penny so you how for how long ? she asked

Two years but it not that Bad he said

Well who else to I need to be carefule for ? asked Penny

Pretty much anyone who has Anger problems said Ben

Well I better get going said Penny it was nice talking to you she said and leaft

Later that Night Penny was going around town seeing what was going on than she saw a Fancy Shop getting robed by two men in suit and they drive off

Than Penny go after them and they make there way to a old werehouse and Penny shows up and lands on the roof and puts her Camra on the roof port and lands down

Okay said Spider-woman lets end this she said but than a powerfule show up from nowere and sends Penny flying right in to a Truck

Than out of nowere Madonna as the Shocker with a Yellow and red power suit sliver belt Large sliver cloves that can make a powerfule blast and a yellow body head and yellow boots

Well good to see you said Madonna the Name is shocker and you are about to get shock she said

Than Penny look shock as she was about to fight a new foe

end of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 the shock of the life time

We are shown Back at the Warehouse were Spider-woman as come to face the Shocker who is ready to strike her out

Well looks like I got a good chance to Squeze my self a bug said Shocker as she punch her fist together

Wait that voice said Spider-woman Than renamber her as the cowgirl who tried to kill her back on the roof

Your one of them Enforcers that got away said Spider-woman

Yeah that's me she said and thanks to you I don't have to worrie about those other two morons she said than she power up her meatl cloves and made a powerfule blast to send Spider-woman flying on to the wall

Okay ow that's new Spider-woman said as she got up

Now for your Final end Shocker said than nuse her right fist to trie and bast her but Spider-woman jumps out of the way just in time

Hey stop moveing said Shoker as she saw Spider-woman moveing on to the pole of the werehouse and bast it and it fell down with penny getting trap under it

Than Shocker move to were Spider-woman was trap in But than Penny reanmberd something from one of her leasons in school

Than nuse her webs to blind the shockers eyes and finds a way to get out of the pole just in time

But than a big truck shows up and was about to hit Spider-woman but in time her Spider-Sense kicks in and jumps over the truck but not before webbing the window to blind the driver that ends up crashing in to a other truck

And Spider-woman ends up landing in some trash and hides in it to keep Shocker from finding her

Than Shocker rips the web from her battle mask and looks around only to find Spider-woman was gone

Boss did I get her ? asked one of Shockers men

You got in my way said Shocker and nuse her gloves to bast her in to the window and ends up getting killed by the landing on the landing when the broken class flys down on him and killed him

That's it I will get her next time said shocker and leaft

Than Spider-woman came out and smell her costume and knew she would have to take a shawor just to get rid of the smell

Later back at the parker house Uncle Martin was waiting for his trun to nuse the bathroom and knows on the door

Penny are you done yet ? asked Uncle Martin I really need to go he said anyway I need to wacth the tv show Damage control he said

Okay just getting out now said Penny as she got a pajams and a Towel

And later came out in a PJs much clean but still smells a bit

Oh penny said Uncle martin did something jump on to you and die ? he asked

Long story said Penny with her head down and leaft to go to her room

In her room Penny was looking at the Picters of the shocker

I have to say the Shocker really took me down hard and fast said Penny as she look at the Picter of the shocker but the main thing is who is she working for and who ? she to her self

Than look at her Clock and think it was best to get some sleep after all she felt like she needed some sleep after her fight with shocker

Later that night at a Bar known as the Outlaws in side Maddona was playing pool with some of the guys than Lady hammer head shows up as she took the number 8 ball and wanted to have a word with her

The big man is not happy said Lady Hammerhead you were ment to kill spiderwoman she said

Well I did the best I could said Madonna and what else was I ment to do one of your men got in the way

And end up killing him when broken class came from a broken window said Lady hammer head

Hey that was his flute said Madonna he got in the way she said to her

Well don't do it aging Lady hammerhead said and don't let the big man don't she said and broke the ball in two and leaft

The next day at school Penny was at Gym playing ball with her Team with Fran holding her nose

Penny you smell like you came out of a stink plant she said

Tell me about it said Penny it took me all night to kill it off she said

Word of Advice said Fran trie this she said and hands something to her

Perfume ? asked Penny why are you being so nice to me ? she asked

The smell is kind of killing me she said

Oh right said Penny as she look at the bottle

Later at a Fancy jewel store Shocker shows up and nuse her Gloves to destroy the Glass and Gets Lady hammerhead men to go in and take it

Than the Police show up

Stop were you are said One of the Police officer as he point his gun at her

Nice toys said Shocker hears mine and Hits to ground to make a powerfule soundwave that's sends the police and the cars flying

Okay everyone to the van said Shocker than the Van shows up and they get a way just in time

Later after school as Penny was heading to the Daily Bugle she saw Kate Urich eating a hot dog

Oh Penny it is good to see you said Kate how your story with the shocker go ? she asked

Not too well said Penny plush I now smell likem something from a Franch perfume store she said

Wait what ? asked A confured Kate wondering what she ment by that

Long story said Penny I will tell you later she said

Later back at Jameson office she looks at the piceters and smiles

Kid you did well she said hear you go 500 dollars she said to Penny plush a little extra she said to Penny

Oh thank thank you so much said Penny and leaft the room

Later that Night at the Parker home Uncle Martin was looking at the bills than penny hands him the money

Penny whats this ? asked Uncle Martin

My job money said Penny I got a job at the Daily Bugle she said to him

The Daily Bugle ? asked Martin than smiles and hugs penny

I am so proud of you young Lady you know aunt becky would be proud of you for making the right things at life he said

I know Uncle martin said Penny I know she said to him

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 rematch

We are shown at a old apartment were Madonna is fixing her shocker gloves and work on making them more powerfule than before

As her men were watching the tv they saw the right target to get Spider-man out of the shadows to fight her

Boss said Madonna we are going for a little train ride she said get your things and lets go she said as she get up her glove as it powerup

Later at that day As Penny was walking to the book store to get some books she look at her Phone and wonder when something would happen

Than a big black van shows up and the door opens and Shocker and her Team show up at the Grand Central Terminal and shocker nuse her cloves to blow up the doors and her men show up with guns out and ready to fire

Okay everyone said Shocker you got five minites to get on the floor and stay there she said

Hey you stop right there said a staff nembers you cant just go in hear and keep us in hear he said

Oh I am so going to enjoy this said Shocker as she power up her glove that made of a powerfule bast but in the nick of time penny nuse her web to save the staff nember and got him to safty

You all right ? asked Spider-woman as she help him up

Yeah I think so he said

I need you to get to safty said Spider-woman get everyone out and fast she said and he understood and he gets everyone out

And Penny is leaft to right the shocker and her goons

I knew this would get you out in the open said Shocker I just knew it she said

Well if you wanted to talk to me try facebook spider-woman said I am big on there she said to her

Than Shocker smiled and she looks at her goons and get her to fight Spider-woman

When your done try and find me said Shocker and she leaft

Okay boys lets take her down said one of the goons as he got his crow bar out ready to strike

Than spider-woman got ready to fight the goons

As one of the goons was ready to punch spider-woman she bent down than did a kick around the legs that trips him on the floor and web him and than web him to the floor

Than one got out a knife as he was about to cut spider-woman but she holds his arm and puts him to the floor and kicks him out and nuse a web ball to sping it around and strike out the goons and than she now go after the shocker

Than penny runs to were a hole in one of the walls were made and finds her self on the Train Tracks

Okay if I was a ex cowgirl gone superbad were would I be ? she asked

Than something happened her spider-sense kick in as one of the shockers bast came out of the tunnels and she jump on to the wall and made it just in time before she got blasted away

Hey nice try smiled Spider-woman but I will have to give your a A on that one she said

Oh yeah said Shocker when I am done with your the only thing leaft of you will be broken bones and a destroyed spider mask said shocker as she nuse her glove make a powerfule bast on the wall But spider-woman jumps and than nuse her webs to web on to Shocker suit and made her way to punch shocker braken her mask off

Why you little brat said Shocker I have had it with you said shocker as she was about to blast spider-woman she nuse her webs to web the cloves and as she was about to bast spider-woman they end up getting blown up and shocker ends up badly hurt and unconscious

Okay strike one for Spider-woman said Penny as she smiled

Later at the Bugle Penny uplodes the picters to Jameson who smiles as she see them

Not bad kid said Jameson, not bad at all she said

Back at the Parker house Penny was in her room playing on her PSP after her fight with the shocker that ended pretty well in both sides

Later back at Oblina osborns penthouse she was talking to lady hammerhead about the shocker deal

I see shocker was a let down said Oblina not a big problem she said to Lady Hammerhead

Not a big deal ? she asked not a big deal ? you said the Roxxon Corporation shocker suit was fool prof leady hammerhead said and you told us that suit would take down spider-woman for good she said to Oblina

It was a little set back said Oblina and besides we still have more traps and fun for spider-woman smiled Oblina as she hold her wine class in the air with a evil grin

End of Act 8


End file.
